Suss Soundtrack 2
This is the official Suss Soundtrack 2 (Suss 2 Soundtrack), which is a playlist of the best songs made by MaxWorld88. This is the superior and better Suss Playlist, for use with building, construction ,RP, killing NPCs and more. Track 1 - Tears Don't Fall Bullet For My Valentine is a band that makes a lot of great music. Some people say it's emo, goth stuff but is it really so bad to be a little bit emo in a world where it is on fire and burning. Track 2- Guillotine Guillotine is one of those songs that just got made for a meme. Its a great meme song and it has a lot of fans so I like to join in and laugh along, remembering all the memes that it has just how the makers intended the song to be listened to Track 2 - Living yuor life Ignore the very weird and bad anime girl on the front this is just a good melody and a great dance song. To use this song, play it on youtube then type 'act dance' in console in game. How to Enable the Console in Garry's Mod By default the key you enter to open the console is ~ (`) called Tilde. However the console is disabled by default and you need to change some special settings to get access to it so you can use act dance. To enable the Console you must go to OPTIONS in the game menu then select the KEYBOARD '''tab, then go to '''Advanced..., finally '''you check the ENABLED EVELOPER CONSOLE checkbox to enable the console. Click '''OK then click '''APPLY on your '''OPTIONS MENU. This will enable you to open the console. STAR WARS - IMPERIAL MARCH Badass theme song of Darth Vader, the Imperial Sith Lord when i want to feel epic when destroying NPCs. The force is strong with this one... John Wick Theme Song Two words. John, wick, and hell yeah. Thats 3 words ? Because John Wick is too badass for just 2. Epic Sax Guy Epic Sax Guy is Epic. OldTown Road Really popular song , you can't hate it. My uncle once won $15 in a horse race bet so this song is special to me. Doge - Lalala This is one of the best memes of the decade, it's doge, it's a catchy song, it has to be on this list. Crab Rave When someone is gone, this is what you sing. I like to sing th is song over mic as the lyrics are very funny but sometimes leads to getting kicked or yelled at by abusive admin. No fun allowed. MARTIN GARRIX ANIMALS DO NOT FORGET THIS SONG! this song is such a classic and sadly it has died, the bass is great Eminem - Will The Real Slim Shady Please Stand Up This song is very good, eminem is the best rapper. Clean version is linked in case any kids are watching. This is much better than the mumble rap crap on the other list